TercerOs en discOrdia
by Lady Tao
Summary: .Una pareja feliz. Un sentimientO y un kOrazOn rOtO. Una histOria de amOr pasiOn celOz y cOraje. Y el temOr a perder lO ke mas kieres en sta vida. .hOrOLen.
1. un comienzO

Hola este es mi primer fic y es un Horo/Len, eso quiere decir que es yaoi y la pareja antes mencionada será la principal. Y la participación de algunas otras parejitas sin mucha importancia en el fic.

Bueno Shaman king su historia y personajes como ya se han de imaginar no –y bajo ningunas circunstancias amenos de que mi abuelito Hiroyuki Takei muera y me herede sus derechos, cosa que dudo que pase- es mío.

Como ya dije antes es yaoi así que homo fóbicos yo se que les agrada muaaajajajja no lo nieguen y léanlo también.

Ya saben

-diálogos-.

"pensamientos".

(Intervenciones de la autora) prometo no hacerlo muy seguido.

.-.-.-.-.-.- cambios de escena.

Bueno ahora sin más aclaraciones ¡¡¡el fic!.

Tomo 1.- Malos entendidos.

Ya habían pasado algunos años desde que el Torneo de Shamanes se terminara y todos habían vuelto a sus respectivos hogares dejando la pensión pero, se extrañaban tanto todos que Horo y Pilika decidieron radicar ya de tiempo completo en Tokio. Aun que Pilika tenia que volver ciertas épocas del año a Hokkaido para seguir manteniendo los campos de los kropokus debido a que Horo trabajaba. Len también habia decidido mudarse a la ciudad de Tokio para hacerse cargo de los negocios familiares ya que dentro de poco pasarían a ser suyos. Las cosas no habían cambiado mucho todos seguían igual si de a su forma de ser nos referimos mas sin embargo en el fisico todos había crecido mucho y se podía decir que eran ya personas de bien.

Bueno casi todas…

7:40 a.m. en el Fumbari.

-Horo baja de una buena ves a desayunar, no quiero que vuelvas a abrir tarde el negocio!- gritaba una muy enfandada Anna. Esta ya tenia alrededor de unos 19 años seguía comprometida con Yoh y se casarían muy pronto.

-ya voy, solo me acomodo mi banda y bajo- respondió Horo con un dejo de fastidio le molestaba de sobremanera que Anna fuera tan mandona. El chico peliazul también había crecido y bastante era el mas alto de los habitantes de la pensión.

-dije que ya!- volvió a gritar histérica y acto seguido Horo ya estaba atragantándose con el desayuno.

Se levanto de la mesa lo mas rapido que pudo se despidió de los presentes y se dirigió hacia la tienda de artículos deportivos. Este era su negocio, lo había puesto en compañía de Hao quien también lo atendía junto con el, Len también había ayudado a financiarlo pero a Horo le iba tan bien que ya había terminado de pagarle al Tao todo lo que le debía.

Cabe mencionar que el Fumbari había crecido mucho. Tanto que la pensión tenia ya las dimensiones de un Hotel. Y se había vuelto muy famoso y visitado por grandes personajes del mundo de los negocios.

-uff… llegue a tiempo para abrir- dijo con alivio Horo. –pensé que otra ves iba a tener que soportar que Anna me sermoneara por abrir unos minutos mas tarde- se quejaba y hablaba para si.

-con quien hablas tanto hielito?- Hao apareció tras el propinándole tremendo susto al pobre Hokkaideño. –Hao! No vuelvas a hacer eso, me asustaste- dijo con el seño fruncido Horo.

-jajaja lo siento, sabes que no era esa mi intención- dijo burlándose de Horo.

si si si ya se que nunca es tu intención!- dijo con falso comprendimiento. –y a que vienes?- pregunto en tono neutro.

-que no se te olvide que la tienda también esta bajo mi cargo pequeño Horo- le dijo bastante insinuante como siempre que estaba con el.

-si Hao a Horo no se le olvida, no te preocupes por eso- dijo Len apareciendo tras de el en tono de advertencia. –ah y por cierto Anna quiere que vayas a atender el bar, por que no se te debe de olvidar que aparte de esta tienda el bar también esta bajo tu supervisión y Anna no quiere que te demores- termino y fijo su mirada en la puerta de la tienda.

-te dejo con tu amorcito pequeño Horo- soltó con burla Hao para después marcharse. Cosa que no le pareció a Len. Quien se creía Hao para hablarle de esa forma a Horo? Ash! eso le hacia hervir la sangre de rabia, cada que Hao tenia oportunidad para acercarse al ainu no la desperdiciaba y también le exasperaba mucho que Horohoro no hiciera nada para evitarlo. Maldición.

-bueno Horo me puedes explicar por que siempre te vas de la pensión sin despedirte de mi?- Len sonaba ya molesto.

-ahí vamos Len estabas dormido cuando me levante- se excuso acercándose al chino –aparte de que ya conoces a Anna ella no iba a permitir que yo llegara tarde otra ves a la tienda- finalizo ya estando frente al peliviolaceo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios para que este sonriera… y así fue.

Cuanto conocía al chino malhumorado ese. Le encantaba y lo más importante del mundo: lo amaba. Ya desde hacia 3 años que eran pareja y su relación era muy estable se amaban y el mundo y sus respectivas familias lo sabían y aunque al principio era de esperase que hubiera problemas por sus preferencias amorosas esos problemas ahora se habían acabado y sus familias habían aceptado su noviazgo. Y ahora que Len radicaba en Tokio para poder hacerse cargo de las empresas Tao en todo Japón ya no tenia que viajar constantemente a esa ciudad para ver a Horo.

-si no fueras tan perezoso y te levantaras mas temprano tendrías tiempo de sobra para llegar a tiempo a la tienda y despedirte como es debido de mi Horo- hablo con un ligero reprocho.

pero tu entras mas tarde a trabajar eres el jefe no importa mucho si vas o no todo hacen por ti y como te veías hermoso durmiendo no te quise despertar!- dijo sincero y esto provoco un sonrojo sonoro por parte de Len.

Horo siempre hacia lo mismo no media la sinceridad con la que hablaba era tan puro y tan abierto a la vida. Envidiaba de buena gana su liberta de ser, el nunca reprendía pensamiento o sentimiento alguno, era alguien muy especial y el se sentia especial de formar parte de su vida y mas de tenerlo a su lado y contar con su incondicional apoyo.

-esa no es una excusa para que te vayas sin avisarme- dijo ya cuando se le bajo el sonrojo.

-jajajaj ya anda clámate, aparte ya te di tu besito de buenos días- se burlo – y será mejor que ya te vayas a trabajar, nos vemos a la hora de comida!- dijo empujándolo hacia a puerta del local.

-si ya voy no es necesario que me eches de esta manera Horo- y se aparto de el saliendo elegantemente y cuando paso por el ventanal del local le mando un beso el cual Horo logro atrapar con su mano depositándoselo en los labios.

Iba Len directo a la pensión cuando un grupo de chicas pasaron a su lado y cuando Len ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos de estas empezaron a chiflarle y gritarle piropos ardientes, esto produjo que el Tao se enfadara y volteara a verlas para reprocharles algo pero, en eso vio como una de ellas veía el local de artículos deportivos de Horo y entraba entusiasmada. Inmediatamente Len las siguió el no iba a permitir que esas niñas se le encimaran a Horo y así enojado acelero el paso al local.

-ahí pero que linda esta está tabla de surf!- exclamo una de ellas. –y mira nada mas esta raqueta, justo para ir al club chicas- dijo otra riendo.

lo que deberían de ver es al encargado del negocio tontas- grito la que parecía ser la mayor de ellas haciendo que Horo volteara y se les acercara a ver que se les ofrecía.

-muy buenos días señoritas, les puedo servir en algo?- pregunto amablemente.

-pues si es para acompañarnos, si me servirías de mucho- coqueteo con el la chica mayor.

-jejeje emmm por ahora solo puedo mostrarles la mercancía- rió nervioso ante el comentario de la joven.

Mientras tanto Len se apresuraba a llegar al local para cerciorarse de que no se estuvieran aprovechando de Horo, sabia de lo que eran capaces esas niñas y no quería arriesgarse.

-dime mejor, como es que te llamas?- le cuestiono la joven sin vergüenza.

-me llamo Horokeu y soy el dueño de la tienda no el encargado- presumió.

-ohhh muy interesante así que este es tu local? Pues veámoslo entonces Horokeu- dijo su nombre con cierto tono sensual.

-emmm podrías llamarme Horo si quieres, asi me dicen todos por aquí- sugirió mostrándole una sonrisa.

-claro Horo- dijo con énfasis es su sobrenombre.

y dime para que sirve esto?- señalándole una mancuernilla para la muñeca.

a pues esa sirve para ponértela en la mano y que haga peso, así cuando hagas ejercicio también ejercitas tus brazos- y tomo la mancuernilla para ponérsela a la chica que recién conocía y ya se hablaban como si tuvieran una sólida amistad.

Tomo la mano de la joven para probársela y la llevo hacia un espejo en un rincón para mostrarle como hacer los ejercicios y que ella pudiera verse en el espejo.

-ves como se hace?- pregunto Horo.

-si- dijo quitándose las mancuernillas y tocándose los brazos –pero duele un poco estar cargando ese peso mientras haces ejercicio- quejándose. Horo tomo el brazo de la joven y le unto un antiinflamatorio.

– con esto ya no te dolerán mas, es común que si no te ejercitas regularmente y lo haces ahora sin calentamiento por muy poca que sea la acción que realices te duela pero no es mucho el dolor- terminado de ponerle el ungüento.

-pues parece que tu si te ejercitas lo suficiente- la chica le estaba apretando el músculo a Horo para ver que tan duro y marcado lo tenia, por lo cual no dudo en levantarle la manga de la camiseta a Horo.

Len iba llegando, se apresuro a entrar a la tienda al principio solo vio a unas cuantas de las niñas que habían pasado al lado de el pero no alcanzaba a ver a Horo. Así que lo busco por alrededor de la tienda cuando escucho unas voces que provenían del fondo de la tienda.

-ejem si la verdad es que si hago ejercicio pero no por que quiera, si no por obligación, mi hermana me pone a entrenar toda la noche para que según ella este en forma y sano- le dijo.

-deberias de agradecerle a tu hermana el entrenamiento- dijo acercandose mas a Horo –te ves muy bien asi- ya estaba mas cerca.

Len había estado viendo la escenita esperando a que Horo horo hiciera algo pero este parecía estar muy a gusto ya que no hacia nada para quitársela de encima.

-disculpe- se escuchó la vos del Tao un poco ronca y molesta. – no quisiera interrumpir joven, pero necesito que me explique que demonios hace aquí con esta trepadora?-dijo firme.

La joven volteo y lo miro muy sorprendida al escuchar lo que acababa de decir. Como que trepadora? el quien era para llamarle de tal manera?

-y quien se supone que eres tu imbesil?- dijo la joven retándolo.

-contigo no tengo nada que discutir- dijo sin verla. –podrías solo desaparecer?- arrogo.

-pero quien te crees? Que no ves que estamos ocupados? Dile algo Horo!- la chica haciendo un berrinche.

-con que para ella ya eres Horo, no?- pregunto ya molesto Len.

-Len esto no es nada de lo que te imaginas!- pidió como que rogando Len le entendiera.

-no lo imagino Horo… esta pasando!..- le grito.

-no vamos a hablar aquí de esto, vayamos a la bodega a hablar con calma- dijo tomándolo de la mano.

. no me toques aléjate- se safo con rapidez – cualquier cosa que me tengas que decir dímela frente a esta cualquiera-

-no me llames así que me estas cansando con tus niñerías- la chica ya se veía muy cansada de todo el pleito que se había ocasionado y aun no entendía que era lo que quería ese tipo y por que tenia Horo que darle explicaciones.

-basta Len hablemos dentro de la bodega por favor!- pidió de manera desesperada Horo.

ya te dije que no y que me digas lo que me tenga que decir aquí- reto Len a Horo.

-no, hablemos mejor en privado-dijo casi como una orden.- por favor-

-que te pasa Horo por que no me quieres decir eso frente a ella?- levanto las cejas de forma elegante dispuesto a soltar todo su veneno –que? tienes miedo de que se entere que eres mi novio?- y con esto hizo que la chica abriera los ojos tan grandes como la luna.

-novios? No puede ser..- alejándose la chica de ellos.

-si que Horo no te lo dijo? el tiene novio!... y ese novio soy yo:- dijo triunfante.

-pero que clase de personas son ustedes?- le brillaron los ojos como queriendo llorar. -me dan asco!- les grito y salio corriendo de ahí aun con la mancuernilla puesta en la mano.

-fuiste muy cruel con ella Len- Horo se dio la vuelta y fue directo al almacén.

Si, Len había sido muy cruel pero era obvio el solo trataba de defender lo que era suyo, como iba a permitir que una tipa de esas se le acercara a Horo tan peligrosamente? No no no y ni pensarlo. Ya que en esos casos a Len le daba la impresión de que a Horo le gustaba sentirse acosado, el nunca hacia nada para sacarse a las chicas de encima y valla que era acosado y esto sobra decirlo lo molestaba mucho a Len.

-no tienes derecho a decirme eso Horo- se ofendió. –tu no hacías nada para quitártela de encima-

-pero Len no estaba encima de mi y no estaba pasando nada malo era solo una clienta- dijo en un tono mas fuerte.

-pues que clase de clientas son esas que te manosean y mas aparte tu no dices nada:.- también empezó Len a gritar.

-estas exagerando Len no tenias por que hablarle de ese modo y ni decirle lo que le dijiste-

-no querías que le dijera que?. Que yo soy tu novio?-

-no estoy hablando de eso Le..-

-a no? Pero si me lo acabas de decir- lo interrumpió –por que no se lo dijiste tu entonces? Te da vergüenza que sepan que tienes a un hombre de pareja?- Len quería que Horo contestara sin titubear nunca le perdonaría que el dudara de su noviazgo.

-que? Pero como me preguntas esas cosas Len? si yo me la pasaba gritándole al mundo entero que te amo y se lo decía a quien se me pusiera en frente, pero te recuerdo que fuiste tu quien me pidió que fuera discreto con esto de nuestra relación por que según tu era lo mejor para los dos y que esta relación perdurara- le reprocho – y ahora me vienes y me reclamas por que no se lo dije a la señorita de ahorita!.. quien te entiende Len Tao.

Oh oh Horo horo habia llamado a Len por su nombre, y por nombre no se refería solo a Len si no a su nombre completo: Len Tao. Y Len sabía que cuando Horo hacia eso significaba solo dos cosas, o Horo estaba muy preocupado o muy muy muy enojado y en este caso todo apuntaba a ser la segunda opción… Horo horo se habia enfadado y mucho.

-vamos Horo no me llames así- sonó algo triste el señorito (XD)

-así como? Len Tao? Pero si así te llamas- dijo justificándose falsamente.

-sabes a lo que me refiero!-rodó los ojos en sus orbitas –cuando me llamas por mi nombre quiere decir que estas…-

-muy preocupado lo se- lo interrumpió.

-o muy enojado y creo que en este caso es eso verdad? Estas enojado con migo!- completo en de la tongari.

-no es eso Len- se le acerco a su pareja. –lo que pasa es que a veces no entiendo tu actitud, no eras así antes ahora todo te molesta y nadie se me puede acercar sin que hagas un berrinche-

-Horo es que últimamente te siento distante y pienso que es por que ya no me quieres igual- tenia la miraba puesta en el suelo no quería ver a Horo a los ojos temía la respuesta o lo que le fuera a decir.

-no se de donde sacas eso, yo no te he dejado de querer ni un poco todo sigue igual es mas, se podría decir que cada día que pasa te amo mas- lo abrazo sobreprotectoramente abarcándolo todo casi cubriéndolo por completo, para nadie era un secreto que Horo era mucho mas corpulento que Len y eso le permitía a Len acomodarse perfectamente en Horo horo.

-es lo lindo de las discusiones- sonrió ante el abrazo de Horo –siempre terminas abrazándome así, te amo- se separo para darle un rico beso.

-ya anda ve a arreglarte que te tienes que ir a trabajar- lo empujo hacia la puerta del almacén.

-si ya me voy pero pasare mas tarde por ti para ir a comer- le aviso saliendo del lugar.

-no lo se Len, tengo que esperar a Hao para que se encargue de la tienda- dijo pensando en si podría ir o no.

-ash no soporto tener que depender de Hao para poder salir con tigo- se cruzo de brazoz e hizo una mueca de desaprobación y se marcho a la pensión para arreglarse e irse a trabajar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la pensión Anna se encontraba en la sala hablando con Yoh de sus futuros planes en los cuales estaba recibir el permiso para que la pensión fuera ya un Hotel de lujo y por supuesto: sus planes de casarse.

Tenían mucho de estar posponiendo la boda por muchas razones, pero ya por fin habían fijado una fecha y ya habían invitado a casi todos sus amigos mas cercanos y los familiares. Anna staba muy feliz por que por fin seria la esposa de Yoh y aunque casi no lo demostraba Yoh lo sabia ya que el conocia perfectamente a su querida Annita.

-Len salio?- le pregunto Anna a Yoh.

-dijo que iria a ver a Horo horo a la tienda y que no tardaba ya debe estar por llegar- dijo calmadamente Yoh leyendo su periódico de las mañanas.

-pero que se cree? Falta menos de 1 hora para que entre a trabajar y aun no se a aseado- Anna no lo podría creer en Len el siempre era muy puntual para todo.

-de seguro que tenia algo importante que decirle a Horo Annita no te preocupes, aparte Len es jefe puede llegar a la hora que sea- le resto importancia y siguió con su lectura.

-yo no quiero holgazanes en esta pensión, además Len no es así a el no le interesa mucho su puesto de jefe el siempre llega muy puntual- levantándose del sillón.

Anna sabes que Len no es un holgazán. Tranquilízate-

-pero tu si Yoh, sabes que estos meses te estarás haciendo cargo del bar por las tardes mientras Hao le ayuda a Horo con la tienda y que seguirás a cargo de la supervisión de toda la pensión- Anna no dejaba de dar ordenes como siempre y ya tenia mareado a Yoh con tantas indicaciones de lo que tenia que hacer.

-pero Annita si aun no terminan con la construcción de lo que será el Hotel- se quejo Yoh ante todos sus encargos.

-las obras deben de estar terminadas esta misma semana Yoh, te recuerdo que la próxima será la entrega del permiso para que la pensión pase a ser ya un Hotel de lujo oficial- tenia estrellitas en los ojos, por fin su sueño se haría realidad y el Fumbari Onsen seria ya un Hotel de los mas prestigiados de todo Tokio.

-bueno me iré ya a bañar para empezar con mi ronda del dia de hoy. Yoh se levanto pesadamente y se dirigió a las aguas termales. –te veo después- y desapareció.

Anna solo se quedo admirando a Yoh y dejo mostrar una pequeña sonrisa. Yoh se casaría con ella y ese era su motivo de felicidad.

-se puede saber por que estas tan feliz Anna?- pregunto Len al llegar al entrar a la sala.

-a con que al fin te dignas a regresar- le reprocho su retraso –en media hora tienes que estar en tu oficina Len y te advierto que no voy a permitir que faltes solo por ser el dueño aquí no quiero gente floja y además solo distraes a Horo cuando vas a verlo a la tienda- siguió con su regaño al ojidorado.

-solo fui a decirle un par de cosas, ya mejor me voy a bañar tengo cosas que hacer en la oficina, adios Anna- se limito a decir la verdad era que ya no le molestaba cuando Anna lo regañaba de esa forma, sabia como era ella y a pesar de el pesimo carácter que tenian ambos, ya habían aprendido a llevarse mejor.

-tienes menos de 20 min para salir de aquí Len- le advirtió.

-si, no te preocupes llegare a tiempo al trabajo- y se fue dejando sola a Anna.

-mas te vale- susurro ya ella sola en la sala.

Y en menos de 10 minutos len ya habia bajado totalmente aseado y arreglado solo tomo las llaves de su coche y se fue.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya mas tarde en el bar de la pensión.

-"demonios Horo horo se va a enojar con migo hace media hora que debia estar en la tienda para que el saliera a comer con ese maltido chino enojon" se maldecia Hao entre pensamietos por su retraso pero era difícil ocuparse de un bar, era la zona mas solicitada a estas horas de comida e Yoh habia llegado tarde a suplirlo.

Corrio y corrio hasta la tienda que compartia con Horo si bien ya se le habia hecho tarde ahora Horo le reprocharia, eso era seguro.

-por fin- dijo voltenado hacia la calle en donde se encontraba la tienda. Y se paro en seco al ver a Len estacionado fuera del negocio.

"de seguro a de estar echando chispas de corage" penso.

Volvió a dirigirse hacia el lugar pero ahora caminando, no quería que Len lo viera apresurado.

-donde esta Horito?- pregunto como si nada ya estando frente al Tao.

-para ti es Horo horo que te quede claro- le corrigió - y esta dentro en el almacén, como te tardaste demasiado se puso a ordenar algunas cosas allá atrás así que apresúrate para que nos podamos ir- le ordeno.

-voy a verlo- ignoro todo lo demás que había dicho Len y fue en busca de Horo horo.

Ya dentro del almacén pudo ver a Horo subido en una escalera tratando de acomodar unas cajas llenas de mercacia en una repisa muy alta.

-que haces ahí Horo? te puedes caer y lastimarte- le dijo con preocupación.

-a por fin estas aquí llevo mucho tiempo aquí ya esperándote y como te tardaste decidí acomodar todo el almacén- lo miro desde arriba.

-bueno ya estoy aquí, vete con tu chino malhumorado ese y deja de acomodar cajas-

-ya estoy por terminar solo faltan esas dos y ya que estas aquí se útil y sírveme de algo, pásame esas cajas para ya terminar- señalo las cajas que estaba detrás de Hao este volteo a verlas y se dirigió hacia ellas para pasárselas a Horo.

-oye si que están pesadas, como es que se te ocurrió acomodarlas hasta allá arriba? Era mejor que las dejaras abajo no se vayan a caer-

-jijijiji es que cuando me di cuenta de que el contenido de la caja era muy pesado ya no tenia lugar para acomodarlas mas que en esta repisa de aquí arriba- dijo sonrojándose por la tontería que habia cometido. –pero ya mejor pásamelas, ya quiero terminar e irme a comer, tengo hambre Hao eres un desconsiderado al tardarte tanto- dijo con cascaditas en los ojos.

-si lo siento ya voy.. ten- le paso una caja para que la acomodara.

-ya esta! ahora solo pásame esa ultima caja y habremos terminado. Ah y por favor abárrame la escalera no sea que se me valla a mover - se limpio el sudor con la muñequera que traía en el brazo.

Hao le paso la ultima caja y cuando Horo estuvo a punto de ponerla Hao estornudo haciendo que la escalera temblara y Horo se asustara perdiendo el equilibrio.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah- grito Horo horo. Iba cayendo cuando como si de una camara lenta se tratara Hao lo vio y lo atrapo haciendo que los dos terminaran en el suelo Horo encima de Hao.

-aunch eso si que dolió- se sobo Horo la espalda aun encima de Hao.

-y tu piensas que te duele, caíste encima de mi, a mi si que me duele todo mi cuerpecito- se quejo también Hao ante la caída.

-lo siento pero fuiste tu quien provoco la caída Hao te lo merecías- y no se quitaba de arriba de el.

-Horo no quisiera interrumpir el momento- dijo haciendo que Horo se diera cuenta de que estab uno encima del otro. –pero pesas demasiado- termino haciendo que Horo se sonrojara e intentara pararse pero cuando quiso hacerlo un dolor en la espalda lo detuvo.

-aahhh lo siento Hao pero es que me duele- y seguían en la misma posición dialogando sobre el accidente.

Mientras tanto afuera del negocio Len había escuchado todo y se había apresurado a entrar a ver lo que pasaba y cual fue su sorpresa que al entrar al almacén estaba Horo horo encima de Hao en una posición muy comprometedora.

-que se supone que hacen ustedes dos ahí tirados uno encima del otro?- pregunto exigiendo una explicación y haciendo que los dos voltearan a ver con pavor a Len parado en la puerta del almacén y completamente furioso.

CONTINUARA…

Bueno espero que les haia gustado jijiji es mi primer fic y no estaba muy segura de subirlo pero como últimamente las autoras yaoi no han actualizado  pues me siento muy tiste de no poder leer mas fics.

Ojala que les guste i si tiene tienpesillo me deje un rr.

Lady TaO.


	2. nO te pases de listO

Bueno pues aquí esta el 2do capitulo de mi fic y quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un gran review les juro que al final de este episodio se los agradeceré a cada una de ustedes.

Y como ya se saben todas las aclaraciones aquí viene el fic….

A bueno los personajes tienen entre 19 y 20 años y ya son jóvenes de bien y pues también creo que será un UA.

Tomo 2. No te pases de listo

-Len déjame que te explique por favor, esto para nada es lo que piensas!!!- dijo Horo tratando de parase con un gran esfuerzo ante la desesperación.

-Claro Horo explícame cuanto quieras pero eso si, esta ves te va a costar mucho trabajo el convencerme con tus mentiras- el Tao ya no podía mas quería salir de ahí e irse.

-Esperame te lo ruego Len yo te lo puedo explicar y no voy a mentirte Len no lo haría- esto que dijo Horo hizo que Len se detuviera en seco.

Len no sabia que decir ya habían sido muchos malos entendidos en un día y por mas que quisiera creer en Horo y pensar que todo lo que el Ainu le decía era verdad, había algo que lo hacia desconfiar y es que era mucha casualidad que todo lo que Horo hacia resultara ser un accidente.

-Mira Horo quiero que te quede bien claro que estas situaciones me están hartando mucho- dijo aun dándole la espalda al Hokkaideño.

-Yo siento mucho el decepcionarte Len, lo sabes- iba a abrazarlo por la espalda cuando de pronto Len siguió caminando.

-De todas formas aquí no hablaremos Horo, sube al auto iremos a comer como lo habíamos planeado pero, iremos al departamento para poder conversar seriamente-y tal como Len lo había dicho Horo se fue al auto.

Antes de irse Len tenía algo que hacer…

Se dirigió a la bodega en donde aun se encontraba Hao. Este estaba aun maldiciendo por el golpe cuando Len entro a la bodega. Hao no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del Tao.

-Maldición aun me duele mucho todo mi cuerpo y para terminar de amolarla el Tao nos encuentra en estas situaciones poco comunes-se decía Hao sobandose la espada en donde Horo le había caído.

-Para mí ya son más comunes de lo que crees Hao-dijo Len haciendo que Hao brincara del susto y dándole la cara al Tao.

-Aun sigues aquí? pensé que ya se habían marchado- Hao se levando del suelo y se sacudió la ropa.

-Antes quería hablar contigo un momento-le dijo.

-Hablar con migo? Y donde esta Horo?- le pregunto a Len.

-En donde este Horo no es tu asunto y de hecho es de el de quien quiero hablarte- dijo

-A ya veo, creo saber lo que quieres decirme Len y no creo que se buena idea sabes, tu malinterpretas todo y no tiene caso esta conversación- dijo muy serenamente Hao cosa que hizo pensar a Len que este se estaba burlando de el.

-A mi me parece que es necesaria y de una ves te advierto que no soy idiota Hao y yo se perfectamente bien lo que tu sientes por Horo y que es mucho mas allá que una buena amistad-esto hizo que Hao volteara a ver a Len a los ojos.

Nunca Hao había pensado que Len fuera a decirle eso, sabia que si bien se la pasaba coqueteándole al Ainu pensarían que solo era para molestar a Len pero, ahora Len había dado en el clavo y no quería que Horo se enterara de eso, de esto que Hao sentía y que lo hacia desvelase noches enteras sabiendo que su tan amado Horo estaba con Len. Y no se diga cuando Horo y Len no llegaban a dormir, pues Hao sabia muy bien donde estaban y que hacían, esto se había vuelto algo muy fuerte y saberse los horarios de Horo lo hacían mas difícil.

-De que estas hablando Len? Sabes perfecto que eso no es cierto, Horo y yo somos muy buenos amigos y yo no tengo la culpa de que seas un paranoico celoso- Hao se había puesto muy a la defensiva y esto lo puedo notar Len pues con cada palabra que Hao decía Len confirmaba mas sus sospechas.

-Mira Hao ahora no cuento con el tiempo suficiente para decirte todo lo que pienso de ti pero, solo quiero que te quede bien claro que Horo esta con migo y que somos inmensamente felices y ni tu ni nadie se van a meter en lo nuestro- Len le dio la espalda y se marcho de ahí dejando muy pensativo a Hao.

-Eso ya lo veremos Len, ya lo veremos- susurro Hao estando ya solo.

Mientras tanto en el Fumbari todo parecía estar tranquilo, Anna estaba viendo el televisor esperando a que Tamao terminara de hacer la comida

-Tamao aun te falta mucho? Ya tengo mucha hambre y no tardan en llegar los demás- le gritaba Anna desde la sala a Tamao.

Enseguida Tamao apareció en la sala –Ya esta casi todo listo para la comida siento el demorarme tanto srita. Anna pero el joven Ryu no esta y tuve que preparar todo yo sola- se disculpaba Tamao.

-No te preocupes Tamao lo siento por presionarte tanto pero en verdad que tengo hambre- le dio unas palmaditas a Tamao y la dejo terminar con la comida.

Anna se dirigió a la sala para seguir viendo la televisión cuando de pronto entra Yoh un poco alarmando.

-Que sucede Yoh, por que entras así?-dijo Anna exaltada ya.

-No te preocupes Anna es solo que se me olvido que hoy llegaba Chocolove y no made a nadie por el al aeropuerto- se sobo la cabeza.

-Ese chango bananero viene para acá y no me habías dicho nada? No me digas que también se va a quedar aquí?- reprocho la rubia al descuido de Yoh. Como se le olvido comentarle tan pequeño detalle (cabe destacar el sarcasmo en la oración).

-Vamos Anna Chocolove también es nuestro amigo y ya te había dicho que todos vendrían- se defendió. –Ya se lo que haré le hablare a Horo al celular para pedirle que pase por el- salio al patio a hacer la llamada.

Horo y Len ya habían llegado al departamento

-Pasa y ponte cómodo que tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar le marcare a Jun para que me mande a la cocinera- dijo Len dirigiéndose a su habitación dejando a Horo en la sala.

En eso el celular de Horo empieza a sonar y Len al escuchar el sonido se asoma de la habitación y escucha a Horo contestar.

-Bueno?, a si que paso Yoh? A si hoy? Pues estoy algo ocupado pero veré que puedo hacer, si lo mas seguro es que si, bueno entonces yo te marco de vuela en 5 min., si no te preocupes aja esta bien si adiós Yoh- colgó el celular y volteo a ver hacia la recamara de Len y lo vio asomándose.

-Que quería Yoh?- pregunto sin querer mostrar mucho interés.

-El moreno llega hoy a la ciudad e Yoh quería saber si podía ir yo por el al aeropuerto- le dijo.

-Y se puede saber por que tienes que ir tu? Que tome un taxi y se vaya a la pensión- comento molesto.

-A Yoh se le olvido mandar por el y quiere que le haga el favor- le explico a Len lo que Yoh le había dicho.

-Pero tu y yo tenemos cosas de que hablar Horo no te puedes ir- reprocho el chino.-sabes que tenemos una platica pendiente y que por eso estamos aquí-

-Esta bien le marcare a Hao para que cierre la tienda y vaya por el entonces- dijo sacando el celular del bolso se su pantalón.

-A Hao? Tiene que ser exactamente a Hao a quien le pidas el favor?, dile a Yoh que vaya el- Len se desesperaba cada ves mas con las actitudes de Horo.

-Es que Hao trae el carro y si le pido ese favor se que lo hará por eso mejor le marco a el- dijo ya marcando los números.

-Haz lo que quieras entonces- le dio la espalda y se fue a su habitación pero procurando escuchar bien lo que Horo le decía a Hao.

Len se sentía cada ves mas distante de Horo y no podía evitar ponerse triste al recordar lo amoroso y dedicado que era Horo antes con el. Ahora si podía ver y aceptar que tenia miedo y no solo era eso por que si de ser sinceros se trataba estaba aterrado, no quería perder a Horo, no quería perder a lo que mas quería en esta vida.

Horo marco el número del celular de Hao y espero algunos timbres antes de que aquel contestara.

-Hao!, oye quería saber si podías hacerme un favor, si si después te cuento como va todo ya sabes, si a bueno lo del favor, si es solo que quería saber si podías pasar por el moreno al aeropuerto parece ser que llega hoy y no ahí quien vaya por el, si solo cierra la tienda y ve por el, aja ok si te veo mas tarde si Hao ve por el moreno ya- colgó y fue a la recamara a buscar a Len para platicar de ese asunto que tenían pendiente.

Entro a la habitación y vio a Len sentando en la orilla de la cama dándole la espalda a la puerta y con la mirada en el piso. Len había escuchado todo y de seguro lo que hablaran ahora mas tarde Horo se lo contaría a Hao tal como se lo había dicho por celular. Maldición, maldito sea Hao Asakura pensó Len.

-En que piensas Len?-pregunto sentándose a su lado. –Aun estas enojado por lo de hace rato?, sabes que fue un accidente- pero Len no contesto nada.-Len dime algo ya no estés así con migo por favor-

-No se que pensar Horo, quiero creerte pero no se que es lo que me hace dudar- dijo sin voltear a verlo.

Horo iba a decir algo pero el timbre de la puerta lo interrumpió.

-Debe ser la Sra. Shing- Len se paro y fue a atender la puerta.

-Si pase Sra. Puede preparar lo que usted guste y no se preocupe que no ahí prisa, tómese su tiempo.- dijo acompañándola a la cocina.

-Enseguida estará listo todo joven Len- y la Sra. Se dispuso a hacer todo para la comida.

Len se dirigió a la sala y ya estaba ahí Horo esperándolo para hablar.

-Bueno supongo que ahora si vas a explicarme que sucedió en la bodega- lo miro a los ojos para asegurase de que no mintiera, por que si algo había aprendido de Horo en esos 3 años de estar juntos era que sus ojos eran los ojos mas sinceros que había conocido y también los mas hermosos.

-Ya te dije que fue un accidente Hao solo quería ayudarme a ordenar la bodega- se paro del sofá algo nervioso.

-Esta bien Horo-horo pero no quiero que se vuelva a repetir una escena tan desagradable como esa no quiero que Hao se te siga acercando de ese modo- la serenidad con la que Len hablo le causo algo de miedo a Horo.

-Es todo? Ya no me vas a reclamar algo mas? Ya no estas enojado?.-pregunto incrédulo ante la forma de actuar de Len.

-Confió en que harás lo que te pedí- fue lo único que dijo.

-Pero como me pides que no me le acerque a Hao sabes que es mi mejor amigo y que el haces esas cosas de coquetearme para molestarte Len no ahí de que preocuparse- afirmo Horo.

-Seria mas fácil si Hao se consiguiera una novia y dejara de meterse en lo nuestro- soltó de repente Len.

-Una novia? Estas bromeando? No ahí nadie que se merezca a Hao todas las mujeres solo buscan que un hombre sea atractivo-al parecer a Horo le había molestado el cometario que hizo Len. –Aparte Hao se merece a alguien que lo ame mucho, que sea cariñosa con el, que lo haga feliz y que sea muy buena persona por que yo se que en el fondo Hao es muy buena persona-

-Alguien como tu?- pregunto de pronto Len haciendo que Horo lo mirara.

-Yo? Que quieres decir?- pregunto confundido.

-Vamos Horo prácticamente te describiste a ti- dijo fastidiado y mas que nada triste.

-No Len y me molesta que para todo me reproches cosas que te imaginas-Horo frunció el seño algo enfadado ya no sabia que pasaba con Len y cuando se había vuelto tan inseguro.

-Ya no quiero hablar mas del asunto estoy fastidiado y cansado.- Dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina a tomar un poco de leche antes de comer.

Regreso a la sala se sentó al lado de Horo y este lo abrazo y lo atrajo hacia si. Len solo se dejo querer no quería desperdiciar ninguno de los pocos momentos a solas que tenia con Horo y menos ahora que esos momentos comenzaban a ser escasos.

-Vaya espero que Hao ya este en camino al aeropuerto no puedo esperar para que llegue el moreno, ahora si seremos todos.- comento Horo algo entusiasmado, pronto estarían todo juntos otra ves.

-Quieres acompañar a Hao al aeropuerto cierto?- pregunto muy directo Len.

-Que? Acompañar a Hao? No entiendo que quieres decir- dijo el ainu consternado ante la pregunta del chino.

-Si de seguro Hao apenas va para haya y para ir al aeropuerto tiene que pasar por la avenida que esta por aquí cerca, por que no le llamas y le dices que pase por ti?- decía al momento que se incorporaba del sillón.

-Hablas enserio Len?- pregunto también parándose y no hizo esfuerzo para esconder su felicidad, era cierto que quería ir con Hao por supuesto y mas por que irían por Chocolove pero no estaba muy seguro de aceptar no quería volver a tener discusiones con Len.

-Si anda llámalo y dile antes de que Hao ya no pueda pasar por ti- dijo un poco triste Len, el no se imaginaba que Horo se pondría tan feliz y menos que fuera a aceptar lo que el mismo le habría propuesto, bueno si el tenia la culpa pero en su ilusa mentecita el había tenido la esperanza de que Horo no aceptara y que se quedara con el, pero como había sido tan iluso tenia que pagar el precio y ese era que Horo se fuera con Hao.

Horo saco su celular para volver a marcarle a Hao para decirle que fuera por el y así acompañarlo al aeropuerto por el moreno.

Len fue a su habitación mientras Horo hablaba con Hao, aun le molestaba i no quería oírlos.

-Ya esta Hao cerca mejor bajo para esperarlo e irnos te veo mas tarde en la pensión Len, adiós- cerro la puerta tras de el y se fue.

Ni siquiera un beso de despedida ni nada solo se marcho feliz de poder acompañar a Hao y nada le importo.

-Joven Len ya esta lista la comida- la Sra. Shian había entrado a la habitación de Len para indicarle que ya podían pasar al comedor.

-Ya no es necesario Sra. Shian si gusta puede comerlo usted el joven Horo se marcho y yo ya no tengo hambre- dijo dándole la espalda y mirando por la ventana.

-Esta bien joven con permiso- se marcho.

Len siguió viendo por la ventana y vio cuando Horo salio del edificio no tardo mucho en llegar Hao. Vio como Horo entraba al convertible de Hao muy feliz y como se marchaban juntos.

-Te amo tanto Horo- dijo en un pequeño susurro.-Tanto que si tengo que dejarte ir para que seas feliz lo haré… aun que tu felicidad este al lado del idiota de Hao- y una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla.


	3. enTregandO senTimienTOs

Me tarde bastante para actualizar lo se pero es que la escuela no me deja mucho tiempo –si, también se que esto es 1 excusa-.

Bueno aquí ya esta el 3er capitulo mejor disfrútenlo

shaman king ya no es mío xD

El capitulo anterior quise responder los reviews pero por subir el capitulo tan deprisa se me olvido agregarlos lo siento tratare de agregarlos esta vez. Y se lo quiero dedicar a NaOkO ke recién recibí 1 review de ella y fue por eso que actualizare. (:

El fic

* * *

Aeropuerto de la ciudad de Tokio

-Horo estas seguro que esta es la sala de vuelos internacionales?- preguntaba un pelicastaño a su compañero. Ambos parecían ya haber perdido la paciencia pues no lograban encontrar a su amigo Chocolove.

Ya habían estado ahí por casi 2 horas y no encontraban ni a su amigo el moreno y ni el numero de vuelo del avión en el que se suponía llegaría Chocolove. Iban caminando ya algo cansados por toda la sala que cabe mencionar era muy amplia –por no decir enorme- sumándole a eso que no sabían exactamente a que horas llegaría el vuelo.

-Es la octava ves que te lo repito Hao- dijo volviéndose hacia el – esta sala es para vuelos internacionales aquí debe de llegar el vuelo de Choco y si no me crees podemos ir a preguntar en ese modulo de información- apunto hacia el modulo que estaba situado justo frente a ellos.

-Pues no es mala idea y no es que no confié en ti Horito pero mas vale estar seguros- se dirigio hasta el modulo para preguntar.

-Lo único que van a decirnos es que estamos en la sala correcta- dijo Horo con fastidio en realidad el solo quería encontrar a Choco e irse a la pensión con Yoh y los demás.

-Solo me voy a asegurar Horo no me tardare nada- se acerco a la señorita para preguntarle.

-Buenos días, puedo ayudarlos en algo?- pregunto ella amablemente.

-Ehm si mire un amigo llega hoy de Estados Unidos y quería saber en donde podemos localizar su vuelo- explico.

-En cualquiera de las 3 salas de vuelos internacionales de este aeropuerto pueden buscar el vuelo de su amigo, las salas son A, B y C y esta es la sala de espera de primera clase de la serie D.- dijo dándoles toda la información.

-3 SALAS?- grito Horo –SALA "D" DE PRIMERA CLASE?- Horo no conseguía calmarse, el jamás se imagino que hubieran tantas salas en donde buscar a Choco y al paso que iban nunca lo encontrarían.

-Horo cálmate ya veremos como localizar a Choco no grites-tomo a Horo para irse –Gracias señorita que amable- se despidió de ella y se fueron.

-Ahora que vamos a hacer Hao son 3 salas y son muy grandes nunca vamos a terminar- se quejaba Horo al borde del llanto.

-Lo que haremos es lo siguiente, yo iré a buscar en la sala A, tu iras a la sala C y nos reunimos en 20 minutos en la sala B con o sin Chocolove entendido Horo?- pregunto Hao.

-Eso es buena idea separarnos claro! Así lo encontraremos mas rápido- sonrió ante la idea de su amigo

-Claro que es una buena idea Horo se me ocurrió a mi- dijo guiñándole el ojo.

-Mejor vamos a buscar a Choco ¬¬- y se dirigió al lado contrario de su amigo.

* * *

En el mismo Aeropuerto

-Vaya hasta que por fin llego fue un vuelo muy largo- se estiro, bostezo y se dirigió hasta una base de Taxis para tomar uno a la pensión. En eso vio como un peliazul pasaba justo en frente de el ignorándolo olímpicamente, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

-Horo-horo?- se cuestiono mentalmente. –HORO-HORO!!!-grito reaccionando de que era su amigo el peliazul.

Horo se espanto por el grito y volteo a ver quien lo llamaba.

-Lyserg?- se asombro ante la presencia del Londinense

-Vaya Horo no esperaba verte aquí yo que quería llegar de sorpresa- rió tímidamente –Como se enteraron de que llegaba hoy?- pregunto sin comprender.

-Bueno en realidad si que fuiste 1 sorpresa Lyserg, Hao y yo estamos aquí buscando a Choco no sabíamos que ibas a llegar hoy- le explico.

-Hao? El esta aquí?- se sonrojo no esperaba tener que verlo tan pronto recién había llegado y ya tenia que toparse con el gemelo mayor. –Choco llega hoy? Y donde esta?- hizo tantas preguntas que Horo no supo a cual de todas responder.

-Bueno Hao esta en otra sala esperando a Chocolove y..-

-Y ya estamos aquí- dijo Hao haciendo presencia junto con el moreno e interrumpiendo a Horo

-Holas brodis como andan? Tanto tiempo sin verlos pue que no me extrañaron ya estoy aquí con ustedes que felicidad TT.TT- Chocolove se lanzo hacia Horo para abrazarlo.

-Basta ya moreno no empieces con tus dramas- lo tomo Hao por el cuello y lo separo de Horo..

-Vale pue y ahora que hice? Solo quería saludarlos- dijo intentando safarse de Hao.

-Bueno ya que estamos aquí los 4 podemos irnos a la pensión ya estoy cansado y tengo hambre- Horo se quejaba.

-Bueno no esperábamos a la inglecita en la casa hasta después pero puede ir con nosotros- Hao paso por en frente de Lyserg para hacerlo enfadar.

-No te preocupes Hao justo iba a tomar un taxi no necesito que me lleves- Lys tomo sus cosas para irse.

-No hay necesidad de que te vallas en un taxi Lyserg puedes venir con nosotros no hagas caso a los comentarios de Hao- dijo Horo con tono de advertencia para el Asakura.

-Que delicadita Lys prometo ya no molestarte no fue mi intención- Hao se coloco las manos en la boca fingiendo pena con su falsa actuación.

-Hao ya basta ayuda a Choco con sus maletas y vamonos de aquí-Horo tomo algunas cosas de Lyserg y se dirigieron al auto.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el departamento de joven Tao –xD-

La habitación estaba oscura y silenciosa, tirado en la cama con la mirada perdida y triste estaba Len, había estado llorando se podía ver en sus ojos hinchados, no tenia ánimos de hacer nada, sin embargo se levanto tenia que ir a la pensión de Yoh, Horo le había dicho que se verían hay en cuanto llegaran del aeropuerto y quería estar hay para cuando Horo llegara.

Fue hacia el baño, no podía salir en ese estado había estado llorando cual colegiala y no quería que Horo lo viera así tenia que mejorar su aspecto aun que solo fuera eso ya que su autoestima estaba por los suelos -cosa rara en el-.

-diablos nunca estuve tan nervioso antes- dijo para si –y menos cuando se trata de ver a Horo- se recargo en la puerta de la habitación suspiro profundamente y se preparo para salir.

Tomo sus llaves y su abrigo y salio rumbo a la pensión.

* * *

La pensión estaba tan calmada sin todos haciendo escándalo por ahí, eran raras las ocasiones en las que todos salían y dejaban el lugar casi abandonado por completo. Era toda paz entonces.

Anna estaba en su habitación y aun que había mandado a Yoh a atender el bar; ella bien sabia que es lugar podía funcionar perfectamente sin el, y no es que Yoh no sirviera de nada si no que ya todos los empleados sabían exactamente lo que tenían que hacer y por supuesto que había sido gracias a ella.

Se sentía un poco aburrida así que fue en busca de Yoh, y por que no aceptarlo también? quería estar un rato con el. Se paro en busca de su prometido, además de que quería saber donde se encontraban todos ya había pasado mucho tiempo de que habían ido al aeropuerto ¡¡¡No quería que estuvieran holgazaneando!!!

Llego al bar donde Yoh la recibió sorprendido, jamás se imagino que Anna iría a verlo. Alegre la llevo a 1 mesa donde se sentó junto con ella para charlar.

-Me alegra que tengas todo en orden Yoh- Anna miraba todo el lugar supervisándolo –parece que todo esta bien en tus manos a pesar de la ausencia de Hao- siguió

-gracias Annita sabes que nunca te decepcionaría jijijiji- dijo el menor de los Asakura terminando con su típica e insoportable risita.

-y por que rayos se demoran tantos aquellos idiotas?-comenzaba a desesperarse por la demora de los chicos –no saben que ya va a ser hora de la cena y ellos aun sin aparecer, por que no llegan?- seguía preguntando

-ya veras que no tardan quizá se les perdió Chocolove ya sabes como es el- dijo Yoh con la simpleza que lo caracteriza –aparte no te preocupes que de seguro no tardan en llegar ya sabes que Horo no se pierde nunca una cena jijijiji- alego el Asakura menor

-eso espero- se puso de pie dispuesta a irse - regresare a mi habitación Yoh en cuanto lleguen los demás me avisas pera asignarle habitación a Chocolove- le dio un suave beso a Yoh y se marcho sin mas

-eso haré Annita- la sonrisa de Yoh no cabía en su rostro.

* * *

Len seguía en camino a la Pensión de Yoh, algo había en el que lo desconcertaba demasiado aparte de una punzadita en el estomago que fácil el reconocía como "celos", ya que en los últimos días habían sido mas intensos de lo común. Y como no si con Hao asechando a Horo todo el tiempo era muy fácil perder la calma.

Y mas aun cuando Horo prefería estar con Hao que con el.

Había decidido ya no pensar en eso, no le gustaba tener que estar dándole vueltas a un asunto que no tenía una explicación lógica para el, pero algo si le estaba claro: las cosas con Horo estaban empezando a cambiar, y eso no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

Harto ya de tanto pensar en el tema se concentro en llegar a prisa a la pensión, Horo ya debería de estar ahí ya que había pasado tiempo suficiente para ir i venir por el moreno al aeropuerto y el ansioso de ver a Horo acelero el paso para llegar lo antes posible.

Ya estando en la pensión se puso en busca de los demás. Yoh que hasta hace poco había estado en el bar encontró a Len que recién llegaba.

-Len que bueno verte por aquí, sabes algo de los demás? Aun no llegaron y Anna ya sabes como se pone- Yoh pensó que tal ves Len podía saber algo de ellos. –Además ya se demoraron mucho y ninguno de ellos ha llamado para reportarse- prosiguió.

-Pensé que ya estarían aquí a mi tampoco me han llamado, tal ves debería marcarle a Horo- saco su celular para disponerse a marcar.

-No va a ser necesario Len ya estamos los 4 aquí- Hao había aparecido de pronto dejando a Len con el celular en mano.

-Los 4?- al parecer algo no le cuadraba a Yoh. –Quien mas viene con ustedes?- pregunto.

-A si se me olvido mencionar que cierta flor inglesa también decidió visitarnos- dijo sin mucha importancia. –Horo esta ayudándoles con el equipaje allá afuera-

-iré a ayudarle a Horo- Len salio de la pensión para encontrarse con los recién llegados.

Los encontró bajando las cosas del auto de Hao. Lyserg muy apenado no quería recibir mucha ayuda de parte de Horo y este seguía bajando sus maletas. Chocolove no hacia mas que observar como estos dos hacían todo un drama solo por una pequeña ayuda. Tomo sus maletas y fue dentro a la pensión no sin antes saludar a Len que se había topado en la puerta.

Len decidió ir a donde Horo estaba para ver si necesitaban mas ayuda pero conociendo a Lyserg también se negaría de que el lo ayudara en algo.

-Quieren que lleve algunas cosas adentro?- pregunto mas que nada para hacerse notar pues parecía que no habían notado su presencia o que lo estaban ignorando y no quería pensar que era eso.

-Len!!!- Horo reacciono sorprendido. –Aaa si toma cualquier cosa y llévala dentro- y vaya que tenia de donde escoger, el ingles parecía que había cargado hasta con la pecera y el pececito.

-Miren chicos yo agradezco su amabilidad pero yo solo cargue con esto desde mi casa y puedo hacerlo ahora también, gracias pero no necesito su ayuda- tomo sorprendentemente todas sus cosas y se marcho dentro dejando solos a Len y Horo.

-Bueno yo solo quería ser amable!!- se quejo.

-Mejor explícame que fue lo que los hizo demorarse tanto???- Len mostraba una mirada que daba aspecto de no estar conforme con la situación.

-Bueno pues ya sabes Len, el vuelo de Choko se retraso un poco y pues estuvimos buscándolo todo ese tiempo y pues estábamos cansados bueno el caso es que tenía hambre y pues- Horo parecía nervioso, -Hao decidió que fuéramos a comer antes de venir para acá- termino.

OK ya era un hecho, Len no estaba nada contento. Prácticamente toda decisión que Hao tomara con respecto a Horo parecía no favorecer en nada a Len. Se habían demorado casi 2 hrs. más de lo que tenían planeado y a Horo parecía que no le daba mucha importancia. Más aun había ido a comer con Hao –y los demás- aun cuando Len ya tenia planeado salir a cenar con Horo cuando este llegara del aeropuerto.

-Y no pudiste ni marcarme para decirme donde estabas?- no iba precisamente a ocultarle sus dudas a Horo este se tenia que enterar de lo que estaba pasando con ellos. –Que pasa Horo? No querías marcarme por que al lado de Hao el tiempo que le restes para saber como estoy yo ya no es necesario?- nunca una pregunta había sido tan difícil de formularle a Horo pero le era imposible no sacar todo lo que el se había estado preguntando todo este tiempo.

Y no supo si fue por su tono de vos al hablar o el hecho de que Horo no dejaba de mirarlo, pero supo que tampoco iba a ser fácil para su koi el responder a sus dudas.

Desde que decidieron formalizar su relación eh irse a vivir juntos al departamento del Tao, o cuando simplemente se conocieron en el torneo o cada ves que peleaban simplemente para estar juntos, nunca habían estado realmente en una situación tan incomoda como lo representaba esta. Siempre sabían como mantener despierta esa llama de deseo y confianza que opacaba todas esas dudas que pudieran surgir entre ambos.

Mas sin embargo de un tiempo para acá parecía que era todo lo contrario. Len se imaginaba un futuro eterno al lado de Horo pero, también se imaginaba que cada ves eso le resultaba mas difícil y la distancia que Horo oponía entre ellos lo hacia mas evidente.

-Vamos Len, no comencemos de nuevo. Sabes que eso no es nada cierto- se movió de su lugar para acomodar sus brazos alrededor de Len para confortarlo.

Más no pudo hacerlo. Len se corrió un paso atrás e interpuso su brazo entre ellos para no dejarse tocar por Horo. Cosa que al último no le pareció.

-Esta ves no voy a aceptar una evasiva de tu parte y tu abrazo de "todo esta bien"- replico. –Quiero que hablemos Horo, quiero que sepas lo que siento y lo que veo en ti y que no soporto y me hierve la sangre- le dio la espalda y soltó un suspiro.

-Escucha Len se que piensas que eh cambiado y que ya no te amo mas, no voy a abrazarte y decirte que todo esta bien si no quieres pero, por favor no pienses que no te amo- estaba parado a espaldas de Len y no sabia como actuar ni que mas hacer.

-…- no hubo respuesta y esto alarmo más a Horo.

-Dijiste que querías que supiera lo que sientes, dime algo Len. Esto se trata de Hao???- el también se iba a dejar de rodeos e ir directo al grano.

* * *

Hao estaba parado fuera de la pensión desde un punto donde no pudiera ser visto pero pudiera escuchar perfectamente la conversación entre el Ainu y el de la Tongari.

Sabia perfectamente lo que Len debería de estar diciendo puesto que ya hacia tiempo que el chino no paraba de seguir todos sus movimientos y situaciones que tenia con el Usui, pero lo que mas le preocupaba escuchar era lo que Horo le dijera al Tao.

-Pareces muy entretenido espiando- al lado de el tenia al ingles con un semblante no muy agradable. –Dime ¿Cómo es que no estas mejor ocupándote en los deberes que Anna te ha impuesto? No deberías de estar invadiendo situaciones ajenas- lo miro de reojo sonriendo y dispuesto a molestarlo.

-Cállate inglecita no me dejas oír, hazme un favor y esfúmate quieres?- procuraba no prestarle mucha atención y agudizar mas el oído.

-Como gustes pero la próxima en venir a avisarte que no te metas en asuntos ajenos es Anna!!!- finalizo dio media vuelta y se fue.

-Para lo que me interesa quien pueda venir a decirme que si y que no debo de hacer- ironizo.

-HHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOO!!!!!- el grito de cierta rubia le dejo muy en claro que era mejor ponerce a trabajar.

-Demonios. Salio corriendo rumbo al bar.

* * *

Len volteo a verlo, sorprendido ante lo que Horo acababa de preguntarle, era cierto que si Len estaba tan melancólico, sentido y deprimido era por el Asakura. Pero como se lo iba a decir a Horo si era su mejor amigo y ese tema siempre que lo tocaban no resultaba completamente aclarado.

-Creo que sabes perfecto cual es mi respuesta Horo- levanto la vista. –No se si lo que deseas es estar conmigo o con el pero, tu comportamiento me deja muy en claro que no dudarías dejarme plantado por irte a atender a tu amiguito-. Había cierto tono en la vos del Tao que Horo no podía descifrar, era tan neutro y ala ves tan lleno de sentimiento que no podía definirlo bien.

-No se como hacerte entender Len, que para mi no ahí nadie mas importante que tu y lo que tenemos- lo miro por un rato y luego se dejo caer al suelo sentado como si no soportara las piernas. –Esta relación que tú y yo tenemos es mi vida entera y todo pende de ella-

-Yo no necesito que me lo digas como si fuera tan evidente, por que para mi no lo es, yo lo que necesito es que me lo demuestres y sentirme seguro de lo que sientes por mi- aun guardando cierta distancia se inclino en frente de el.

-Estoy muy asustado Len, de verdad lo estoy- se abrazo el solo. –Yo se que últimamente no me eh comportado muy bien contigo, pero me aterra la idea de perderte y no se como hacer para que tu entiendas eso por que si por mi fuera, te daría mi corazón entero para que veas en el todo mi amor por ti-

Len no aguanto mas i se lanzo hacia Horo tomándolo por sorpresa. Lo abrazo y beso hasta casi ahogarse y terminarse la respiración.

No cabía tanta felicidad en el, era como si sus dudas se opacaran y abrieran paso a todos esos sentimientos que estaba reprimiendo por orgullo y que no lograba relucir claramente. Tirados en el suelo Len abrazando sobreprotectoramente a su novio para impedirle seguir con sus miedos. Todo estaba otra ves perfecto y estaban juntos como lo habían estado antes.

Detrás de la conmovedora escena que la pareja representaba estaba Hao.

* * *

Tengo entendido que no se pueden contestar Reviews.

Pero mínimo mencionare i daré gracias a todas las personas que se apiadaron de mi dejándome un posh (:

Bueno creo que por ahora será todo ya hacia tiempo que habia comenzado el capi y nunca lo concluí pero aquí esta ya terminadito y espero ahora si no demorar demasiado.

Cabe mencionar que tal ves lo encontraron raro y eso pero sigo en busca de un estilo. xp

Tsukasa Li-JMS-02

Pilikita Tamamura

Milo Mu Coquino

Asia Black Mizuhara

Lezith

MATAMUNEKO

Alely

nicky-hitomi

Deydra Douce

rei asakura

Sad.Whisper

Y a naoko ke ya mencione antes..


End file.
